Blue Skirt Chapter 2: Awkward Silence
by weirdfreak
Summary: This is the second part of Blue Skirt. It's obviously the continuation. Just read it!


This is the second part. I try to make it a little longer coz the first one was too short. If you haven't read the first part, you should. You're going to miss the action. Hehe. But anyway, just keep reading. The third part will be up soon. Still, if you have some comments, don't forget to post them.

_Last part of Chapter 1… _

…_He wasn't Yuki anymore. He was, but he was trapped inside Tohru's body. He closed his eyes, assuming it was just a strange hallucination. He opened his eyes widely. It was real. The one who was in the mirror was a girl—Tohru Honda._

**Chapter 2: Awkward Silence**

He went to the dining room where he found Tohru's other relatives. He pretended to be her for a while so that her grandpa won't worry.

"What do we have here? Aren't you leaving soon?" Tohru's aunt said.

"I guess I have to leave. I'll gotta go upstairs and pack my bags." Yuki said.

He took all Tohru's things in to the bag and he went down, "Goodbye Grandpa. I'll see you some time. I love you grandfather…"

He immediately ran to the Souma's house.

He rushed inside when Shigure saw him, "Tohru-kun, it's too early, how come you're here?"

"Shigure-san, where's To—, I mean Souma-kun?'"

"He's still asleep. Don't worry about him. He's okay. Why, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing…"

He waited till Shigure left him. Silently, he went up his room to wake Tohru up.

No sound.

He opened the door. He stared at Tohru in his body who had curled up in his bed. He patted Tohru's back as he whispered her name, "Tohru-kun, wake up…"

Tohru opened her eyes. It was quite a blurred vision but she could see him­— in her body, "I didn't know there's a mirror on the ceiling."

Her eyes wide-open. And she noticed that the room was different. It wasn't the one in her grandpa's house.

Surreal.

She jumped off the bed, "Ah! Where am I?"

"You're in our house Tohru-kun," said Yuki.

She glanced at him and she stepped towards Yuki, "Who are you? I'm not looking at the mirror!"

She touched him gently, "You're real."

She gaped, "What is this?" she stepped backward.

"Don't be afraid Tohru-kun, it's me, Yuki-kun."

Tohru recognized his way of speaking. "It's really you… but how come you're like that? Or am I only dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming Tohru-kun. You're me and I'm you. And I don't know what's happening."

She touched her face; it wasn't hers. She stroked her hair; it was short. It wasn't her but it was she.

Silence.

She sobbed as she fell on the floor.

"It's weird, but even me, don't know what's happening. I don't know what to do." He laid his hand on her shoulder.

She looked him in the eye and she embraced him tightly. But she pushed him away shortly.

No transformation!

"I'm sorry I've just thought you're— how come you haven't transformed into a mouse?"

"I guess it's because you're soul is in mine and I'm in yours."

"I guess you're right. But I still don't—."

"My dear Tohru-kun, aren't you going to cook our breakfast?" Shigure, who was downstairs, called out.

"What am I gonna do? I don't cook."

"Relax Souma-kun, I'm gonna work this out. Just pretend you're sick and I'm going to handle all the house choirs." She stood up, "Just lie down your, I mean my bed and sleep."

"Okay" Yuki went to her room and took a nap.

Then Tohru went down to do the cooking. She walked to the kitchen to set up the ingredients for her onion soup.

"Yuki-kun, oh I can't believe it!" Shigure spotted her in the kitchen.

She perspired as her voice trembled, "Yu— I mean, Tohru-kun's sick and she's resting right now. So I just volunteered to do the choirs for her."

"She's sick huh, Oh maybe that's why she's been acting weird when she arrived here. I see, that girl's really hiding things. She pretends to be okay when she's not. She just smiles as if everything's fine. Tohru-kun… she's such a nice person. You see, she doesn't complain about her responsibilities here at home. She just does it well… really well."

She sighed. Tohru might not be looking at Shigure, but she just smiled when she heard those words. Her heavy heart turned weightless; and she could breathe easily. There was no sign of discomfort.

"But are you sure you're gonna do that? You can't even cook rice and now you're doing a soup? What's gotten in to your head Yuki-kun?"

"Nothing." She whispered.

"I see, maybe you're doing this for Tohru-kun." Shigure ogled, "Aha! You really like her aren't you?"

No response.

"Yeah, right. But you're quite predictable. I can sense it. I really do."

Soup's ready!

Shigure called up Kyou for breakfast while Tohru went upstairs to serve Yuki his breakfast.

"Hmm… delicious! Is Tohru-kun here already?" asked Kyou.

"Ya, she's sick and she's upstairs. But Yuki-kun went up to feed her up."

"If she was sick, then who cooked this soup?"

"Yuki-kun…"

"What?!" Kyou choked. "How can that lame rat cook? He doesn't even know how to stir the soup with a ladle." He coughed.

"Don't exaggerate Kyou-kun. In fairness, this tastes really good!"

Kyou stood up leaving his cup on the table.

"Where are you going, Kyou-kun?"

"I'm just going out! I just lose my appetite! I don't eat Yuki-kun's stuff."

"Why don't you just dress up and get ready for school."

"Yeah right, I'll do!"

Kyou went to his room to change. While he passed by Tohru's room, he stopped and listened to Tohru and Yuki's conversation.

"Shh…"

"Why?" Tohru whispered.

"I could sense that someone's on the door…" Yuki spoke softly.

Kyou heard nothing so he just proceeded to his room. He changed clothes and he took his bag. He didn't say goodbye to anyone in the house.

Even though he wasn't saying anything, he was alarmed with the silence coming from Tohru's room. He knew that there was something wrong. His instincts could tell, although he just couldn't figure out.

Shortly, Tohru dressed in uniform and went to school. Yuki stayed at home, pretending to be sick. But he eventually changed his mind and he got to school before the bell would ring. He wanted to watch over Tohru in case of trouble.

Several hours, it was their dismissal time.

Yuki was with Uo and Hana. He was pretending to be Tohru since he's trapped inside her body. Although it was kinda easy for him to sham, he was worrying about Hana. He knew her abilities. He didn't talk. He didn't even look at them straight. At those times when he was with them, he didn't say any word.

"You're too quiet Tohru-kun, is there's something wrong?" Uo asked.

"Well…" He couldn't speak. He's nervous.

"Um… I'm worried about Gure-san. He's kinda acting weird."

"I see."

He sighed.

"By the way, aren't you going to your work?" Hana stared at him.

"Oh, oh, yeah! I forgot! Okay, I… I have to go!" He ran away.

Uo and Hana watched her went away, "Look at Tohru-kun, she's really funny." Uo chuckled.

"But I could sense something isn't right."

Uo paused, "What do you mean?"

"There's some sort of weird electrical waves coming from her. It's so unusual. It's never been like this before."

"Oh come on Hana-chan! Maybe there's something wrong with your sensor. I see nothing unusual. Although she wasn't speaking the whole day especially when we're together. But Tohru-kun' s such a hardworking girl. And she's thinking of lots of things including Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, and… us."

"But—!"

"Hana-can, we promise…"

"You promise, and so do I. But I just can't let it. You know what I can do. And you know what I do. And in this case, it's like Tohru-kun is…"

"Tohru-kun is what?"

"Tohru-kun's not Tohru Honda who's our friend."

_To be continued…_


End file.
